


Finding your Home

by freetofeelandfall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Dead John Winchester, Dead Mary Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Dean is a Knight, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Librarian Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, POV Sam Winchester, aroace Sam, they do stuff like police or firefighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetofeelandfall/pseuds/freetofeelandfall
Summary: When Sam follows his brother in yet another city, he doesn't really expect anything from it - really, it's one of life lesson.But Lawrence feels different. And already, as Sam meets people and Dean acts weird, he can tell it will turn either terrible, either magical.Either way, Lawrence is gonna change his life.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Castiel, Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Garth Fitzgerald IV & Sam Winchester, Kevin Tran & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 34





	Finding your Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is new and unexpected, but upon studying a poem in class and debating on it with my best friend, we agreed on the fact that it was about an aroace person who stumbles upon a woman knight and asks her how it is to be in love with the queen of faes. 
> 
> And my brain screeched to a halt and said : " SUPERNATURAL "
> 
> Se here it is ! Cue aroace and confused Sam, fallen angel!Cas and Dean who actually acts on his feelings wow what a twist

When Dean suddenly had to move out of their little town after finishing his knight training, or whatever was exactly the job he found and wouldn't tell him, Sam begrudgingly put up a fight. Yes, he didn't want to be uprooted another time, leave another community, become the outsider once again. But truth was, he didn't have the heart to disagree with Dean. There sure was a lot of pressure on him lately, and honestly Sam hadn't really made himself at home in Lebanon. Something felt.... off. Was it the way people stared at them like they had the plague, or whispered on passing about "strange", "deviants" or "dead parents", it was a hard guess. The town didn't fit right with him, is all.

Between staying in this hostile excuse of a village or blindly following Dean who-knows-where, it was a no-brainer. People were right, after all, in a twisted, horrific way. When you find you and your brother orphaned after your mother dies and your father becomes crazy trying to kill whoever was responsible, few would have stepped in and become both parent figures for a 6 years old like Dean had. At 10. He was a superhero and they loved each other to death. So yes, Sam admittedly went full force with his annoying-little-brother mode because being the younger sibling is a lifestyle, but he would follow his big brother/parental figure/sole provider of his survival yet everywhere. He just hoped his new home would be interesting, at least.

Turned out Dean was really a knight now. Not like Sam doubted he could, but.... Yeah he definitely doubted. Dean's garrison was stationed in Lawrence, a city at the far west of the country. It was big, way bigger than any of their previous city of residence, but apparently, Dean was a really great knight - not that Sam didn't believe them, Dean did was a scary motherfucker - so they got an update.

When, after a few hours and a lot of bickering, they reached the house that was now theirs, Sam's jaw nearly hit the dusty road.

Dean must have been named captain without telling him. That was not the cold little two-room housing he expected, hell they were used to. No, before them stood a big, tall house that looked like a mansion - were there two stories ? Holy hell. No, there must have been an error somewhere. There was absolutely no way in Hell they could possibly live here. 

But when Sam finally picked his jaw up the floor to ask some questions, Dean was already carrying their bags, looking completely unbothered by the size of the monument before them.

So Sam shut his mouth and followed him inside.

* * *

Sam quickly accustomed himself to his new life.

Lawrence was a pretty city, with beautiful sights and quirky little places. What he loved most was the giant library towards their house, and he made sure to go over every other day to pick up some new books. Dean snorted and called him a nerd when he went out, but Sam knew his brother secretly loved reading, so sometimes, he _accidentally_ picked up some fictions Dean had mentioned. He even met some lovable people there : there was Kevin, the stressed-out young alchemist student, Garth, the sweet tea-drinker shop owner, Charlie, the fiery librarian assistant who was so easy-going and open about everything that she made him want to be more comfortable with his sexuality.

And of course, there was Castiel.

Castiel was the head librarian. He was quiet, soft and introverted, often disappearing between pages of books and wooden shelves, tracing the nerves with his fingers. He was as silent as the moon, slowly travelling, but never founding a place to fix. He spoke of hushed waves and ruffled feathers, of calm lakes and fragile leaves.

The most mysterious thing about him, though, was the dark, ill-shaped wings behind his back.

Castiel was obviously an angel. But why would an angel carelessly walk this green earth, along greedy faes, cold-hearted witches, and worst of all, those artistically sinful beasts of humanity ? Why would this creature of love and hope just stand here, never yielding, never daring to speak ?

Sam was lost ; he kept trying to understand, to rise - or to fall - at the angel's level to get why would them default-ridden people interest a divine being. He never was successful in this, never; then he started noticing a change in his brother's behaviour, and everything about angels flew out of his head.

Dean, bless this simple, not-really-thinking man, had a simple, not-really-thinking schedule. He was up at 5 a.m, grumbled so much about it he woke Sam up, chugged two cups of coffee before going for a long run. He then exercised with his garrison, sometimes ate with them, sometimes at home, and spent until 5 p.m at the base where they did... Whatever they did. He usually came back at 6 after another run, cooked for both of them, then he either blacked out or stayed up until 3 a.m watching shows. No in-between. Sometimes he had to be away for a longer amount of time, due to work and people, but he always told Sam. That was the deal they struck a decade ago : you always tell me when you come home. It was their rule, their mantra, their silver lining.

Until Dean, the rule-follower, the soldier, the anxious mama bear energy potato, one day, came home after sunset.

Sam, who had been worried out of his mind, immediately chewed him out for not telling him. He stopped after realising that Dean wasn't listening. He was smiling to himself.

That was wrong. Very wrong.

So Sam shut up, warily eyeing his brother, analyzing his movements, his words, his actions. He didn't know what was happening.

And Dean, by endlessly fidgeting, not responding to his banter, and going to his room with as much as leaving his plate full, was not helping.

Not at all.

This night, when Sam went to sleep, he had already a long list of books to read at the library to check his brother wasn't poisoned, charmed or ensnarled.

* * *

When he arrived at the library the next day, Sam didn't immediately noticed anything peculiar about it. Books were flooding out of their cases, Charlie was cheerfully helping Kevin find an old recipe book, and some tree flowered all over a corner.

That wasn't until he wandered on the charms section that he heard it.

Someone was humming.

It wasn't Charlie, still talking, nor Kevin, still confused, nor any of the others customers who were silently reading.

He found out when he suddenly bumped into Castiel.

" Oh ! Sorry, " he mumbled, wanting to locate the sound - that was, objectively, quite cute.

Castiel only patted his shoulder, balancing some books in his left hand, offered him a small smile - wait, hold on, Castiel smiled ? - before going away, a little spring in his steps.

Sam went to exit the section before stopping short. The humming again. From.... Behind him.

Castiel, the stoic, stone-faced, unimpressed angel, was humming ? Walking as the weight of the world had been lifted of his shoulders ? That was definitely some weird shit going on.

Sam shuddered at the thought of both Dean and Cas affected by some curse - he picked another book on his pile before setting down at a study table. He had lots of reading to do.

* * *

Despite going to the library every day for the next week and reading maybe every book on lore and stuff, Sam was no closer to discover the cause of Dean and Cas weird behaviour. All he could find about their symptoms was some ridiculously exaggerated fluffy description of "love at first sight" and lovey-dovey feelings.

As if Sam would know about it.

One day, after a book that had him ready to claw his eyes out, he decided to walk home the long way : by crossing the forest that was somehow separating his house from the rest of the city.

It would be good, he said. He had never seen the woods, he said.

That would have been great if he hadn't managed to get lost in the deepest part right away. Thankfully he had some experience, with being the new neighbour every other year, so he performed a quick spell to take him home.

In hindsight, he should have expected spending his childhood living in close quarters with Dean, looking up to him, following him everywhere would have changed his definition of home. He should have known about it.

But he would never have thought he would find Dean, his big brother, raw soldier with the brash I-don't-give-a-shit vibe, sitting under a lemon tree with Castiel, angel of the lord, pure energy concentrated in a holy-tax-accountant look.

Sam jumped back behind the bushes - he actually had self-preservation, thank you - before peering in at them.

Dean was lying on his back, heels in the grass, playing with the little flowers all over him. His eyes were closed, his face relaxed in a way Sam had never seen. He had his head on Cas' lap - _???_ \- who was running his fingers through his hair - _????_ \- with the softest expression mankind could ever find. They were beautiful like this, sprawled all over the summer green, somehow unbothered by the sun shining through the leaves above.

They looked like they'd rather be here than anywhere else in the whole world. At peace, finally, happy.

And, with the sudden and vivid sensation of falling backwards into a lake, Sam understood.

Quietly, he got up and left.

* * *

Later, when Dean got home, Sam was sitting on the couch reading. As he walked over to the kitchen, Sam smiled softly.

This evening, after Dean had cooked, all it took for Sam was one look at his happy face to blurt out :

" How does it feel to be in love ? "

Dean shot him a strange look, visibly considering telling him to wait to feel it before remembering that Sam was aromantic asexual, so it would be plain rude. His face shifted, changing emotions so quickly that even Sam, with his lifelong course of how-does-Dean-work, couldn't decipher.

Then Dean smiled, settling on a goofy, stupid grin.

" Love... Love is in incredible. It's finding someone who makes you feel better. They brings out the best outta you, they makes you feel complete but also more yourself.

It's when you come home after a rough day and the sun's shining lightly, there's a soft wind and there it is, you are content. It's sitting in silence with them for hours on end and not growing tired of each other.

It's supporting and encouraging, keeping them on earth, making them go to heaven just by being here. It's the smile that brighten your day because it's that smile, the one only you can put on their face.

It's staying by their side, always, through Hell and back, just because being together is the most important thing in your world, and you won't change that for anything.

Love takes a lot of forms, Sammy, you know it. But being in love, it's unique, it's wonderful, it's warmth and light and comfort and home. It truly is. "

The silence dragged on as Dean took his breath. Sam couldn't stop smiling for the life of him.

" Well then, I hope you're going to officially present me Castiel quickly, because I won't be able to go to the library without screaming my happiness when I see him anymore. "

Dean's blush went down his neck and Sam bursted out laughing, but they were both smiling wide and Dean's face was still that happy, goofy one that made him want to cry in delight.

He meant it. They had spent too many years staring the world down from their codependency. Dean deserved to be happy. Castiel, the lost angel, deserved to be happy. If they both found solace in each other, then so be it.

Their home was big enough for three of them anyway.


End file.
